


sincerely, yours

by mykmyk



Series: constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you [3]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Green Creek Zine, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: Everyone knows that Grodo Livingstone is bad news.
Relationships: Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Series: constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	sincerely, yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Green Creek Zine!  
> Illustrated by amazing Libra!  
> Check out her art [HERE ](https://twitter.com/iLiibra/status/1363211209869320192?s=19)  
> Title from sincerely, yours by Sophie Meiers

Everyone knows that Gordo Livingstone is bad news.

He smells like gasoline, smoke, and leather.  
His father is in prison. His mother is… away.  
He disappears somewhere every second weekend. Sometimes he skips school. 

Everyone knows that Gordo Livingstone is no good.

He wears his leather jacket to look "cool"  
He doesn't smile, he smirks.  
He has no time for anyone's nonsense.

Everyone knows to leave him alone.

(Everyone is oh so wrong.)

But Mark Bennett knows the truth.

Mark Bennett knows that Gordo smells like gasoline because he works every night at Marty's garage to help his grandfather with bills.

Mark Bennett knows the truth about Gordo's abusive father and broken mother.

Mark Bennett knows about baby Gavin, Gordo's little half-brother, adopted by a lovely family. Gordo visits him twice a month.

Mark Bennett knows that sometimes Gordo has to skip school when his grandfather is unwell.

Mark Bennett knows that Gordo wears his leather jacket like it's some kind of armour, that will protect him from the world.

Mark Bennett knows Gordo's smile is private and special. 

Mark Bennett knows that Gordo will always be there for his loved ones. 

Mark Bennett knows all this and more, because he knows Gordo's heart and soul. 

Mark Bennett knows all this and more, because he loves Gordo Livingstone with all his heart and soul.

Everyone is so surprised when they see them together, standing near Mark's locker.

Mark Bennett in a leather jacket.  
(For good luck before the game.)

Gordo Livingstone in a maroon and white letterman jacket, with Mark's name on his back. Like he deserves it.

(He does. He deserves the world.)

They are standing together, close, so close, holding hands and whispering secrets. 

Mark blushing and Gordo smirking.

Everyone knows it won't last long. It can't.

(Everyone is oh so wrong.)


End file.
